Impulsive
by evitamockingbird
Summary: Britain is now at war with Germany. The uncertainty and fear leads Mr. Carson to act quite unusually and Mrs. Hughes is happy to follow his lead. Season 1 AU. My offering for week 2 of unofficialdas9.
1. Impulsive

I was hoping to post this on Sunday for #unofficialdas9, but I didn't quite make it. Anyway, here is a Season 1 AU one-shot.

 _5 August 1914_

Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes set out for Ripon in the afternoon. They each had some errands to run and decided to go together, to enjoy some precious time alone. There wasn't a great deal of time, because they had to be back before dinner, but it would be more time than they were accustomed to having. They quickly took care of their errands and then strolled around the town arm-in-arm. After a half hour of this, they came across the Register Office. They wouldn't have given it much thought until the door burst open and a young couple came out of the building. They were holding hands and laughing together as they walked away. They were both dressed as though for a special occasion and the woman wore flowers on her hat and carried a small bouquet in her free hand. Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes stopped to observe the newly married pair making their way down the street.

"They look so happy," she observed.

"May it last all their lives," he replied. Then he turned to her and, after some hesitation, he spoke quietly. "Elsie, would you marry me today?"

Mrs. Hughes was taken by surprise. "Today!"

"I haven't got a ring or anything and we don't have an appointment. But I thought we could try."

"Is this what you planned when you asked me to join you in Ripon?"

He shook his head. "I hadn't the slightest plan of doing this when we left Downton, but I'm feeling strangely impatient and impulsive."

She looked thoughtful, mulling the idea over in her mind.

"I'll still love you if you say no," Mr. Carson said, his eyes twinkling.

She smiled. "Why not? It won't hurt to try."

He gave a nod and they approached the entrance of the Register Office and went inside. Mr. Carson left Mrs. Hughes seated on a bench and went to ask the clerk whether there was any hope of his mad wish to be married today.

#####

 _4 August 1914_

The chitchat that normally accompanied cleaning up after a major outdoor event was much more subdued than usual. Lord Grantham's announcement of war had shaken everyone. Many of the guests left almost immediately, the rest following within an hour. Mr. Carson went back to the house. Mrs. Hughes went into the tent where the food was being collected before being taken back to the kitchen. Seeing that everything was as it should be, she made her way to the back door and went inside. She peeked into the butler's pantry and was disappointed to find it empty. She made her way to her sitting room and was surprised to find Mr. Carson there waiting for her. He was seated in the chair at her desk, looking off into space. When she entered the room, he shook off his abstraction and spoke.

"I hope you don't mind my being here," he said quietly. "Perhaps you'd prefer to be alone at this difficult moment."

Mrs. Hughes considered for a moment before closing the door. She pulled up a chair and sat down facing him. "Actually, I'm glad you're here. I would rather not be alone at the moment and I always find your presence comforting."

Mr. Carson couldn't summon up a smile, but he nodded. "I sought you out for the very same reason. You comfort me, Elsie."

Mrs. Hughes felt a little breathless. It had been a long time since he had called her by her Christian name - not since she was head housemaid. He was always correct regarding proper and respectful forms of address and had called her nothing but Mrs. Hughes beginning the day she first wore the chatelaine. It wasn't difficult to guess what might have shaken him out of his usual habits. She would have been surprised to find many people _not_ shaken by the events of the afternoon. She felt decidedly off-kilter herself. Mrs. Hughes held out her hand and he took it. "You are my best friend, you know," she murmured.

Mr. Carson squeezed her hand and nodded again. "I think I _did_ know. And you're very dear to me, as well, Mrs. Hughes."

"Then we will have to comfort one another, no matter if the war lasts days or years."

"And no matter what it might bring. It's the uncertainty, the fear, that makes times like these so trying."

"My greatest fear, I'll admit, is for the young men," Mrs. Hughes said. "Are we destined to lose any of our charges?"

"I don't like to think of it," Mr. Carson replied. "But I hope they all tell their loved ones how much they care before going off to face the guns."

She nodded in agreement. "I don't know what it says of my character that part of me is selfishly glad to have been born a woman. I'll never be asked to serve my country in that way. I'm not sure how I could brave it."

"You brave it in your own way, Mrs. Hughes. You will wish them well and you will pray for them. Those are no trivial things."

"I will do what I can, at any rate."

Mr. Carson sighed heavily and they were silent for a little while. "All this talk of death and bravery… it affects me deeply."

"I can see that it does," Mrs. Hughes said gently.

"I can see something of myself in the men who will fight."

"Oh?"

"I am too old to be expected to risk my life on the battlefield, but I feel an odd compulsion to confess something."

"What sin could you have to confess?" she asked wonderingly.

"Not a sin. No, that's not what I meant. It's another kind of confession I'm thinking of."

Mrs. Hughes wasn't sure she understood his meaning, so she simply waited in silence. He would come to the point on his own time, if he wanted to tell her.

He studied the expression on her face. "You don't know what I'm talking about," he mused. "Well, I will explain myself. I want to confess my love and devotion to someone dear to my heart."

She had never understood his blind partiality to the eldest of the Crawley girls, but she could still honor the unselfishness of his love. His motives were wholly pure. "I hope Lady Mary knows how lucky she is to have you as a friend," she said, a hint of teasing in her little smile.

Mr. Carson's brows drew together in confusion. "What has Lady Mary got to do with-" And suddenly he understood what she thought. He rushed to correct her. "No, no," he began. "You misunderstand me. It's you, Elsie. I love you."

Mrs. Hughes was suddenly flushed and flustered. "Me?" she asked in disbelief.

"Do you doubt me?" he wanted to know.

She was breathless again and her voice wavered a little. "I mustn't doubt you. I know you would never say such a thing in jest."

He was looking at her face, now conscious of a new concern. "Mrs. Hughes, you must not fear that I will ever press you on the subject. You have indulged my selfishness, but I have no expectations, only a wish that you understand that you are loved and cherished. But let us speak of it no more."

Mrs. Hughes blinked back tears. "I hope you _will_ speak of it again."

Mr. Carson's eyes grew wide. "What?"

"Never call it selfishness, my dear."

"Then you…?"

"Yes, I do."

Finally, he smiled. He drew her hand to his lips and kissed it. "And will you…?"

She returned his smile. "Of course I will," she murmured.

"Elsie, may I…?"

She thought she knew what he _probably_ meant, but she didn't answer. She wanted to hear him say it.

"May I kiss you, my dear girl?"

"You may," she agreed.

He stood up and pulled her to her feet. He pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her firmly. Her hands crept up his chest and met behind his neck.

#####

5 August 1914

It was settled. They would be married that very day, in just one hour's time. Mr. Carson and Mrs Hughes left the Register Office in search of two items, but they would be back in an hour whether they found them or not. As they were leaving the building, they nearly ran into the young couple they had seen earlier, who had obviously just been married.

"Excuse us," Mr. Carson said.

"No, it's entirely my fault," the young man answered. "I left my hat inside, you see, and was in such a hurry to retrieve it that I paid little attention to my surroundings."

"Congratulations to you both," Mrs. Hughes said. "We saw you as you were leaving a few minutes ago."

"Thank you very much," the young woman replied, smiling softly at her new husband. "I believe Simon and I will be very happy."

"I'm sure you will," Mr. Carson answered her. "You've inspired us, you know."

Simon was puzzled. "How so?"

"We're about to be married, though we had no such intention this morning," Mrs. Hughes explained.

"Then he proposed to you this very morning? Oh how wonderful!" the young bride exclaimed.

"Not exactly. I proposed yesterday, but we'd not decided when to marry until we saw you two leaving the building."

"Emily," Simon said, then briefly whispered something in her ear. Emily looked at the bouquet in her hand and smiled. She held it out to Mrs. Hughes.

"You'll need one of these, won't you?"

"Oh, but surely you'll want to keep it!" Mrs. Hughes protested.

Emily shook her head. "I really don't have any use for it now. Perhaps it will bring us all luck. Just think - two weddings in one day!"

"Well…" Mrs Hughes wavered.

"It's yours," Emily insisted, putting it in Mrs. Hughes's hands.

"Very well. I thank you."

"Now all we need is a temporary wedding band," Mr. Carson mused. "I was thinking of getting a piece of ribbon from one of the shops."

"It's your lucky day." Simon pulled a small knife from his pocket and quickly cut free a piece of silky golden ribbon hanging from the bouquet in Mrs. Hughes's hands. He took Emily's hand and demonstrated how Mr. Carson ought to wrap and tie the ribbon round his bride's finger.

Mr. Carson was impressed. "I think it _must_ be!" he agreed, taking the ribbon from Emily and putting it in his pocket.

"Now I really must go fetch my hat," Simon told them, before going inside. Emily remained outside with the older couple.

"We really can't thank you enough," Mrs. Hughes was saying.

"We're glad to help. I think I'll be telling my friends this story when we get back from our honeymoon."

"I'm sorry none of your friends could come to your wedding," Mr. Carson remarked.

Emily shook her head. "Don't be. We wanted it this way. We have too many friends and relations, if there can be such a thing. We didn't want to wait until a grand wedding could be planned. Surely you can understand." She raised an eyebrow and Mr. Carson flushed a little.

"No wedding of ours was ever going to be grand," Mrs. Hughes put in. "But I believe we can understand the impatience you speak of."

Simon appeared, his hat firmly on his head, and whispered in his wife's ear again. She nodded in agreement at what he said. Then he addressed Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes. "We've not even been properly introduced yet, so I hope you won't think us presumptuous, but we would be honored if you would allow us to serve as witnesses to your marriage."

Mrs. Hughes was speechless for a few moments, but Mr. Carson replied smoothly. "Then we must become acquainted at once. I am Charles Carson and this is Elsie Hughes. And you are Mr. and Mrs…?"

"Ashley," Emily finished for him. "Simon and Emily Ashley."

"Are you quite sure you can spare the time?" Mrs. Hughes asked.

"Quite sure," Simon assured her. "We have no precisely fixed schedule and we can easily catch the next train without changing our plans."

Mrs. Hughes smiled. "Then I suppose it's all settled."

A little over an hour later the Carsons and the Ashleys parted ways, having exchanged addresses and wished each other well. The younger couple caught the train and Mr. and Mrs. Carson waited for the bus back to Downton.

"I almost can't believe it," Mrs. Carson mused. "I've never known you to be so impulsive."

"I can hardly believe it myself. But you have a sort of ring on your finger that proves it."

"I'll treasure it always," she replied.

"I do mean to get you a proper wedding band soon, Elsie."

"I'll still keep my little ribbon ring, though. It will remind me of this special day."

Mr. Carson kissed his wife's cheek and she flushed a little. "You're very sweet to me, Charles."

The bus arrived and they climbed aboard. "I'm glad you think so," he remarked. "I'm not certain I've always been very sweet."

"It doesn't matter. You loved me. And that pleases me."

He squeezed her hand. "I'll love you until I die. Perhaps even longer."

She looked up into his eyes and the world around them fell away. He wanted to kiss her, but he knew it wouldn't feel right. A squeeze of the hand was one thing, but really kissing her out in public did not fit with his ideas of what was proper. Even kissing her cheek as he had was pushing his limits, but he hadn't been able to help himself. "You're so beautiful, Elsie."

She blushed. "Oh, Charles, stop."

He smiled. "I'll keep saying it until you believe it."

She sighed happily. "How can I argue with that?"

"You can't," he said, a hint of mischief in his tone.

She laughed. "You're very handsome yourself, you know."

He didn't say anything, but he couldn't hide his smile. "Elsie, how will we tell everyone? They'll think we've gone mad."

"Let's not think about it just yet. It's our secret for now. We'll talk about it tonight. I want to enjoy my magical wedding day for a few more hours."

"All right, a few more hours. But you're far off if you think I'll keep you a secret for much longer, no matter what happens."

He nodded. "I love you, Elsie."

"And I love you, Charles."

They sat in comfortable silence all the way back to Downton.

 _The end._

Any reviews are appreciated. Have a great week!


	2. Thank God

_Thanks for reading and reviewing. Apparently this was not a one-shot like I thought. It will probably be about 3 chapters long. Hope you enjoy!_

The next morning Elsie rose from her bed at the six o'clock knock and quickly got dressed, her heart pounding and her legs trembling. She had never been so nervous in her life. Her fate would be decided today and, although she was optimistic, she was also a realist. It was very possible that Lord Grantham would ask her or both of them to resign. She didn't think he would toss them out into the night without any notice or payment, but neither could she completely talk herself out of the fear that she and Charles would have to leave Downton. She made her way downstairs and to her sitting room. She studied the place, wondering if it would be her workplace for much longer. She sighed and walked to the servants' hall to sit down for breakfast. Charles appeared soon and sat down at the head of the table.

"Good morning, Elsie," he murmured.

"Good morning," she replied. "Did you sleep well?"

"I'm afraid not. I kept thinking about what might happen this morning." He looked into her eyes. "And I was missing you, of course."

Elsie blushed. "A consequence of our getting married on a whim. We've no home of our own."

"We will, though, Elsie," he assured her. "Whatever happens, you must never worry that anything on this earth could tear us apart."

She smiled. "You're very eloquent."

"Well, I do try, though I don't think I succeed very often."

"So when does his lordship intend to put us out of our misery?"

"He only said it would be this morning, but I suspect he'll summon us after the upstairs breakfast."

"Was he _very_ shocked?" Elsie asked. "When you told him last night?"

"There is no doubt he was shocked, but otherwise I would say he seemed tired rather than angry."

She nodded. "I hope that bodes well for us."

Breakfast was served in the servants' hall shortly and then the bells started ringing and Charles went to serve breakfast upstairs. The earl and his two younger daughters were sharing the meal, Lady Mary not being well enough to come down that morning.

Charles noticed that Lord Grantham was eating very slowly and wondered if he were unwell until he realized that his employer was probably waiting for Lady Edith and Lady Sybil to leave so he could speak privately with the butler.

Sure enough, as soon as they were alone, Lord Grantham got up from his seat and spoke briefly. "Carson, I'd like to see you in the library in a quarter of an hour." Charles inclined his head in acceptance of the command. "Please bring your wife with you."

#####

Gwen stood hidden in the servery until she was sure that Lord Grantham and Mr. Carson were both gone. As she cleared the breakfast dishes, her mind worked to understand what she just overheard. _What could his lordship possibly mean, speaking to Mr. Carson about his wife? Butlers don't get married, do they?_ She hurriedly finished her task and went in search of Anna. They were meant to be working together on some of the bedrooms, so it wasn't hard to find her friend. As soon as they were in Lady Sybil's room with the door closed, Gwen poured out the story of what she had just overheard. It was a short story, but mystifying to her.

Anna looked thoughtful. "I can't imagine Mr. Carson keeping something like a wife a secret for very long. He must have been married only recently."

Gwen was doubtful. "You don't think it might have been a kind of a joke between them?"

Anna shook her head. "No, I think Mr. Carson's gone and got himself a wife."

"Do you know who she is?"

"I think I do."

"You'd better tell me, Anna!"

"Calm down and I will, but let's not just stand around chattering."

"You're right. We'd better get moving or Mrs. Hughes might catch us gossiping." She rolled up some dirty sheets and put them on the floor.

"I think Mrs. Hughes is probably too busy for that right now," Anna said, more to herself than to her companion, as they put fresh sheets on the bed.

Gwen began to understand. "Anna, you're not saying what I think you're saying…? That Mr. Carson's married to… That Mrs. Hughes is… on the way to meet with his lordship in the library? What on earth makes you think that?"

"Well, they went to Ripon together yesterday."

"Did they?"

Anna nodded. "And did you notice what was on her finger this morning?"

Gwen gasped. "A wedding ring?!"

Anna shook her head. "No, but she had a little piece of silken ribbon tied around the ring finger of her left hand."

"Why wouldn't Mr. Carson just buy a wedding ring?"

"I suspect he will. But I believe they made an impulsive plan to get married yesterday."

"That doesn't sound like him. Or her, for that matter."

"I agree. But it's the only explanation. I might not have thought so, except I happened to see them come in yesterday afternoon. There was nothing extraordinary in their behavior, but Mrs. Hughes had a little posy of white roses with ribbons tied around it."

"Maybe he just bought her flowers. It doesn't mean they're married."

"You're the one who heard his lordship mention Mr. Carson's wife. Who else do you think it is, then? Miss O'Brien?" At this both of the girls giggled. They left the room and were about to go into the next bedroom, when they heard footsteps in the great hall below. Both of them froze and tried to be silent. Mr. Carson's distinctive voice could be heard, though he was not speaking loudly enough to be understood. The voice of his companion could hardly be heard at all, though there was clearly a conversation happening between them. Then they were silent and their footsteps could be heard once more. Anna and Gwen had a view of Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes pausing just outside the library door. The couple looked at each other and clasped hands briefly before Mr. Carson opened the door and they passed through it. The two girls hurried into Lady Edith's room before they spoke.

"So it's true!" Gwen exclaimed. "What do you think his lordship wants with them?"

Anna shrugged. "That I couldn't tell you. But I hope there isn't any trouble over it."

"What kind of trouble would there be?"

"It's not exactly conventional to have a butler and housekeeper married, much less to each other. His lordship might very well sack one or both of them."

"He wouldn't do that, would he?"

"I don't _think_ so. But I suppose we'll find out soon enough."

#####

Charles and Elsie stood in the library facing Lord Grantham, who was studying them carefully.

"Thank you for responding so quickly to my summons," the earl said calmly. "Before we go any further, I'd like to offer my most sincere congratulations on your marriage, Mrs. Carson. I've already given my best wishes to your husband, but a bride should never be neglected."

"Thank you, my lord," Elsie replied.

"I am sorry to have kept you waiting so long for my answer, but I was far too tired last night to make any sort of decision. You may be sure, however, that I have now considered all angles of the situation."

Charles caught Elsie's eye and gave her an almost imperceptible wink before Lord Grantham continued.

"It's not usually done this way, as I'm sure you are aware."

"Yes, my lord," Charles agreed.

"Traditionally, one or both of you would leave service, but since Carson has told me he will not be separated from his wife, my options are to keep you both or to lose you both."

Charles nodded.

"After consulting with her ladyship, I've decided to keep you both in service of this house, but under slightly different terms. We function so well with both of you at the helm that I only considered your departure for a few seconds. What would we do without you, both of you?"

"Different terms, your lordship?" Elsie questioned.

"Yes. Under your current terms of employment, you are housed in attic rooms here at Downton Abbey. Under the new terms, you'll be housed in a cottage on the estate, to be made ready as soon as possible. I'm afraid it will be something like three or four days before we can have you set up in your new home, but it will be yours for life."

Elsie swallowed tears of relief and could not speak immediately. "Thank you, my lord," Charles replied. "Mrs. Carson and I are pleased to accept your lordship's offer."

"Good, good. I'm glad we were able to come to an agreement. I'll let her ladyship know and you may share your news downstairs in whatever way you choose. Now don't let me keep you any longer. You are free to go about your business." He turned away from them and sat down with a newspaper.

Charles and Elsie hurried out of the library and downstairs. They went into the housekeeper's sitting room and immediately after Charles closed the door Elsie was in his arms, hugging him around the middle. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"Thank God," she whispered.

"Yes, thank God," he murmured into her hair.

 _To be continued…_


	3. Home at Last

**Third and final chapter of this little "one-shot." Thank you all for your reviews and support. Have a great day!**

10 August 1914

An hour or so after dinner, Charles gently slid Elsie's coat up and over her shoulders and she buttoned it up. He handed her her hat. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"I've been packed for two days and all of our things went to the cottage this morning."

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what?" she wanted to know.

"Elsie, we have our own home. We'll be sharing so much that we're not used to sharing."

"Is that all?" She smiled. "I won't say that everything will be perfect, but I think it will be more good than bad."

He laughed quietly. "I hadn't thought of it that way, but of course you're right."

"I can't imagine us encountering anything that can't be resolved with some combination of love and determination and we have plenty of both, between the two of us." She took one last look in the mirror and then turned to Charles.

He gestured for her to precede him through her sitting room door and out into the corridor. He hoped she did not hear his quick intake of breath as she brushed by him. Her scent was very faint - she wore no perfume, she simply washed her hair with something sweet-smelling - but it was very lovely to Charles.

"Are you nervous?" Elsie asked, as they passed through the back door and into the yard.

"A little. How about you?"

She flushed a little. "About some things more than others."

They walked on in silence. Charles understood what she meant, but he didn't know quite what he could say to reassure her. In about ten minutes, they reached the cottage that Mr. Jarvis had chosen for them. Charles pulled a key from his pocket and held it out to Elsie. "Would you care to do the honors?"

"Certainly." She smiled and took the key from him. The door opened easily and they stepped inside. The place was sparsely furnished at the moment, but they had plans for improvement. The curtains and other linens were already quite fine.

Elsie set the key aside and unbuttoned her coat. Charles helped her out of it and laid it over the back of the settee, reminding himself that finding a coat rack should be one of his top priorities. He laid his own coat beside hers as she removed her hat. "I could use a little mirror here like the one in my sitting room," she remarked. "I can't see what I'm doing without it."

"You look beautiful, Elsie, trust me."

She smiled at him. "I might just get used to you going on like that."

He smiled softly. "I'll have to change things around from time to time. I won't have you getting bored of me."

She scoffed. "As if I could."

"You might be surprised how uninteresting I can be."

"If you were such a bore, I would have known it by now," Elsie argued. "But let's not spend any more time on such a silly argument." She sat down on the settee. "Come sit with me, love."

Charles readily complied, sitting beside her and putting his arm around her shoulders.

Elsie yawned. "I'm tired."

"It's late. Perhaps we should go to bed."

She didn't answer, though she was blushing furiously.

Charles looked at her curiously, then with understanding. "I won't press you, Elsie, if that's what you're worried about."

She looked up in surprise. "Goodness, no, not worried. Nervous, yes. Worried? Absolutely not. And if you don't press me, well…" She trailed off, unsure if she should say what was on her mind.

"Well what?"

" _I_ might press _you_."

He laughed. "I am perfectly willing to be pressed. Shall we go?"

Elsie smiled. "Yes, we shall." She stood and reached for his hand and they went to the bedroom.

11 August 1914

The alarm rang much too early in the morning. Charles grumbled and turned it off. Elsie sat up in bed and stretched. When she suddenly became aware that she was naked she quickly slid back under the sheets, lying on her side to face her husband. He met her gaze.

"Good morning, Elsie. How do you feel?"

"I feel wonderful," she answered. "And you?

"I feel wonderful, too. Last night I made love to the most beautiful woman in the world."

Uncertain of how to respond, Elsie changed the subject. "It's a shame we have to get up and go to the big house this morning," she lamented.

"It really is. If we could stay home I could repeat last night's bliss right now. Every part of you is beautiful."

"How would you know what I look like?" she asked. "The lights were off."

"My hands are my eyes in the dark," he murmured. "I could see you by touching you."

Elsie was starting to get used to this new way Charles talked to her, so she only blushed a little in response to his comments. "Well, sadly, we _can't_ stay home, so we'd better get moving." She took her dressing gown from where it hung on the headboard and managed to put it on without letting her husband see much more than a glimpse of her bare shoulder. He was disappointed, but he could be patient. They'd only been married for a few days, after all. He got out of bed and put on his own dressing gown.

"If you like, I can make tea while you get dressed," he offered.

"Thank you. That would be lovely."

Before long she was ready for the day and entered the kitchen just as Charles finished preparing tea. Her cup was already ready for her. She smiled and took a sip.

"Good?" he asked.

"Better than good, because it was made in our very own kitchen."

"Indeed." And he kissed her cheek.

#####

That night they arrived home late again, but lost little time shedding their coats and hats. As soon as the coats and hats were tossed haphazardly on the settee, the newlyweds were in each other's arms, kissing until they were breathless. They gradually moved into the bedroom, kissing and caressing all the way. When they reached the door, Charles just paused to turn on the overhead light before Elsie slipped his tailcoat off and started on the buttons of his waistcoat. When she had removed it, along with his white tie, she was a little daunted by the collar and the studs on his shirt front.

"I might need some help here," she admitted laughingly. "Last night I only had to unbutton your pajamas."

He smiled. "I'll show you." He demonstrated slowly, first removing the stiff collar and then working on the studs down his chest. She took out the last two and he was down to his trousers and shirtsleeves.

"Now it's my turn," he murmured, taking her shoulders and turning her around to face away from him. When he started unbuttoning her dress, Elsie protested.

"The light, Charles," she whispered.

"What about it?" he asked.

"Turn it off, love." She gasped when he nibbled the side of her neck. He unfastened another button and placed a kiss on her spine.

"Do I have to?"

"Please."

"What about a compromise?" Charles suggested. He stepped away from her and switched off the light, then turned on the tiny lamp on the night table.

Elsie took a deep breath and looked around the dimly lit room, taking in the darkened corners and her shadow on the wall. "All right, then. You've persuaded me."

He quickly returned to her buttons, working quickly down the back of her dress. Soon enough, it slid from her shoulders into a puddle at her feet. She glanced again at her shadow on the wall. She could both see and feel that her husband was kissing her shoulders, the stubble on his face tickling her slightly as his lips moved from one side of her to the other.

"Now it's my turn to ask for help," he murmured in her ear. "I don't know how to get you out of this corset."

She couldn't help smiling. She quickly loosened the laces in the back, unhooked the front, and tossed the garment aside.

"You won't show me how to do it myself?" he wondered, his tone playful.

"Some other night," she replied, turning to face him. He bent and kissed her. She wasn't thinking about the light anymore, only how good she felt and how much she wanted him. It wasn't long before they had both shed all their clothing and climbed into bed together.

"Oh, my beautiful Elsie," he whispered, his hands moving over her body.

"That feels so good."

He kissed her hard before growling in her ear. "Good."

Elsie's timid caresses grew bolder, finally encouraging him to cover her body with his. He was happy to oblige her and they came together at last. The bed creaked and squeaked beneath them, but neither of them held back as they made love in the lamplight.

#####

An hour later, Elsie awoke to the sound of Charles humming a jaunty tune. She couldn't help laughing and he stopped. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"I'm not sure," she replied. "But I don't mind."

He laughed softly. "I'm feeling very chipper, thanks to you, Mrs. Carson. What a lovely night."

"Yes, very lovely." She paused. "Even lovelier than last night."

"Oh?"

"I can't say exactly how or why. Perhaps because last night's loveliness made me more aware of what I might anticipate tonight."

"It's true," he mused. "I was thinking about it all day."

"I blush to admit that I was, too." She kissed his shoulder. "I had finally learned just what it is that makes far too many young women risk everything and yield to a young man's persuasion. I'm not completely naïve on the subject, but I didn't know before just how close two people can be."

"And tonight?"

"I don't know. Perhaps it was the lamplight or your livery or something else, but I felt…" She searched for the right word.

"You felt…?"

She laughed. "I felt impulsive."

He smiled. "Just the way this whole thing started last week."

"I still have to pinch myself to prove I'm not dreaming - that I really am Mrs. Carson."

"Yes, you are," he said with satisfaction. "There's no getting rid of me now, you know."

"I certainly hope not!" She was silent for a moment, then laughed again. "But we really ought to oil this bed frame."

He chuckled, then suddenly yawned. "It must be pretty late."

"Mmhmm."

"Good night, my impulsive Mrs. Carson."

She yawned and settled in beside him. "I'll see you in the morning, Charles."

 _The end._

 **Thanks for reading! I'd appreciate a review if you can spare a few moments. :-)**


End file.
